You Take That Back!
by romeothewriter
Summary: It's the age-old battle of red vs. blue. Chloe is set on her belief that the blue power ranger was superior. Can Beca prove to her that it was in fact the red ranger that reigned over all? Bechloe super fluff based in "Shooting Stars and All That" AU. Kind of. One Shot


**_A/N: So this is a little bit of fluff inspired by a very loyal fan, and as soon as I read the prompt, the idea popped into my head, so I had to do it. here you go!_**

Beca was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Chloe was still at work with her choir classes she taught, and Beca of course worked from home as a DJ still. She had been flipping through channels mindlessly for the better part of an hour when she came across something that caught her eye at last. She grinned like a child, whooping as she threw a fist in the air. She hadn't seen the Power Rangers since she was a kid, but even at twenty-four, she still loved the show with its old-school graphics and petty fight scenes. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing her secret stash of fruit roll-ups and a soda from the fridge before returning to the couch. She had always been a big fan of the show, dressing up as the red power ranger for four Halloweens in a row once. She was jumping up and down on the couch wildly, enthralled by the marathon of the old show. There had been so many remakes of the old series with different concepts, but no one could beat the originals. They were flawless in the small brunette's mind, and she planned to order the series on tape after the marathon finished.

Chloe returned home from work at about four, earlier than usual, but she was grateful. It was Friday, and that meant she had the entire weekend to enjoy her adorable girlfriend. She unlocked the door, and she could already hear the TV blasting. Was that the Power Rangers she heard? She dropped her purse and keys on the counter after locking the door, kicking off her shoes before entering the living room. She was surprised to find Beca curled up on the couch with a box of fruit rollups watching the Power rangers in a red shirt and matching shorts. She grinned and ran over, jumping on the couch with her girlfriend.

"Hey, Babe," Beca greeted, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hi," Chloe beamed, kissing the shorter woman on the cheek.

"How was work?"

"Ugh, it was tiring, but we actually got through a song today. Is this the original Power Rangers?"

"You betcha! They're the ultimate best, I'm telling you."

"I know, right? All of the other series they made really sucked. Like Dino Thunder? That was horrendous. They should just bring this back."

"I plan on ordering all of the tapes when this marathon is over."

"Really?"

"Yup, this is a staple of my childhood, Babe. I dressed up as one for like four years straight on Halloween. Plus, I wore the costume for like a week straight after."

"Oh, really? Aww, you were probably so adorable!"

"No, but I was super badass. No one messed with me. They just dumped their entire candy buckets into my bag and begged for mercy."

Chloe stifled a giggle. "I bet, Babe. My little badass."

"And don't you forget it."

"I dressed up as one too. Everyone was jealous because I was dressed up as the pink ranger."

Beca sighed in content. "Ah, every 90's boy's first love. She was a babe."

Chloe swatted her shoulder. "Beca!"

"What?" Still the brunette's eyes remained glued to the screen. "Just stating a fact."

"Of course. It's okay. Everyone knew that the blue power ranger was the best though."

At the corner of her eye, Chloe could see Beca's head slowly turn in her direction, a look of disbelief on her face as the fruit rollup she was gnawing on fell from her mouth.

"What-did you just say?" she breathed.

"The blue power ranger," Chloe repeated, looking over at her. "He was the best."

Beca scoffed. "Seriously? You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. Everyone knows that the red power ranger was the best."

"Beca, Beca, Beca. Everyone knows that you're full of shit."

"You're fuckin' kidding me, Chlo!"

Chloe's eyes narrowed now. "The red-ranger-sucked!"

Beca jumped up, pointing an accusatory finger at the redhead. "You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Chloe, if you want this relationship to survive through the night, you take that back!"

"Never," she hissed devilishly.

"You're the devil!" Beca grasped her chest as if she had been shot. "You-you just broke my heart. I don't even know you anymore. I can't even look at you!"

"Well, good." Chloe jumped up now. "Get comfy on the couch."

"What! Why?"

Chloe walked down the hall now, speaking over her shoulder. "Because you're not sleeping beside me until you come to your senses!"

"What!"

"I'm not gonna sleep with the enemy!"

Chloe entered the bedroom, but a minute later, she rushed back out when she heard the front door open and close then lock. She looked around, but the living room was empty. The brunette had really left, and Chloe was in shock.

"Kids," she sighed, stalking back to the room.

* * *

Later that night, Chloe still had not heard from the brunette, and her phone was off. She could not believe they had really fought about the power rangers. She readied herself for bed, pulling the sheets back and sliding in. As she reached to turn off the lamp, she froze. She heard the front door being unlocked before it opened then closed again.

"Beca?" she called softly.

She heard soft footsteps coming down the hall, and she tensed a moment. A shadow was cast along the wall, and she watched the open bedroom door intently. Then a figure stepped into the room and was illuminated by the light. She shrieked in terror before registering what stood before her. Then the room froze a moment in silence before the redhead burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, nearly falling out of bed. There stood her small DJ, hands on her hips clad in an authentic red power ranger costume. She moved into various poses before the redhead, flexing her muscles and such as Chloe clutched her sides. Then Beca lunged forward, tackling Chloe back onto the bed. She pinned the giggling redhead down and began kissing along her neck and jawline through her mask.

"Tell me who's better," she husked into the redhead's ear, eliciting a shudder from Chloe.

"I can't-" Chloe tried but could not finish.

"Come on, Baby." Beca bit gently on the skin above her pulse point, and she gasped. "Who's your favorite power ranger?"

Chloe looked up, meeting her girlfriend's eyes with a smile. "The red one."

As Chloe leaned up for a kiss, Beca jumped off of the bed. "Ha!"

Chloe gasped at the sudden movement then pouted. "Seriously?"

"Oh, hell yeah. You think I only bought the costume though? You made me miss the marathon, so I went and got the tapes."

Chloe watched her girlfriend walk away for a moment before her eyes bulged, and she jumped out of bed.

"Hey! Wait for me!"


End file.
